Dees Vanguard
Summary Dees Vanguard is the Hero of Metal World. An android created using Metal World's advanced technology, Dees works hard to keep her world safe and is specially popular with children, who Dees has a soft spot for, usually saving up some spare time to play with them despite her usual focus in her role as a hero. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B Name: Dees Vanguard Origin: Mugen Souls Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Android, Hero of Metal World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses and various sensors, Magic, Earth Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Teleportation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Proficient at wielding bazookas, guns and knuckles, Resistance to Status Effects Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Capable of defeating Vorgis and Deified Vorgis with the rest of the party) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought single-handedly against the rest of the party, and later alongside them against the likes of Vorgis and Deified Vorgis.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic Durability: Multi-Galaxy level (Capable of fighting both Vorgis and Deified Vorgis) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Traveled to the depths of the Mugen Field while fighting enemies under higher and higher temperatures, proceeding to engage the Sun Goddess in battle alongside the party) Range: Extended melee range, at least tens of meters with basic spells, thousands of kilometers with Catastrophe Magnum Standard Equipment: Bazooka Intelligence: Above average, but likely high - she hails from the most technologically advanced of the seven worlds and the demon lord she was fighting was a sophisticated AI capable of controlling the weather of as well as many devices on the whole planet. She also had knowledge of how to repair the damaged G-Castle. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Skills:' **'Moe Skills:' ***'Rock:' Offensive earth spells using the Bipolar element. Can seal enemy movement, forcing them to stand still (though they can still attack). **'Snipe Skills:' ***'Triple Barrel:' Shoots at the enemy three times. ***'Charge Shot:' Hits the enemy with her weapon. ***'Circus:' Dees jumps and flips around, accurately shooting at the enemy multiple times in the middle of the acrobatics. ***'Wild:' Dees swings her weapon, releasing a green energy twister that hits multiple enemies. ***'Chase Beam:' Releases a blue energy beam from her weapon and spins around, hitting all surrounding enemies. **'Support Skills:' ***'Skill Cure:' Cures the target from Skill Seal. ***'Revive S:' Revives a KOed ally and slightly heals them. **'Catastrophe Magnum:' Dees teleports into orbit, where she summons a large cannon and targets the enemy for an orbital strike with a giant green energy beam. Debuff's enemy ability and drains their SP (magic energy). *'Passive Traits - Humanoid Weapon:' **'Omnidirectional Guard:' Nullifies damage bonuses gained from anything other than head-on attacks and nullifies critical hits. **'Super Speed:' Improves speed, accuracy and evasion. Likely based on the boosters she's seen activating once in a cutscene to move faster. **'Mechanical Immunity:' Increases resistance to status effects by 250%. **'Absolute Aim:' All physical and magical attacks will hit the enemy unless they have absolute evasion when she has more than 100PP. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mugen Souls Category:Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Gun Users Category:Magic Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Game Bosses Category:Tier 3